


Power Couple

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets, part ii. [32]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prom, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: “Hotdamn,” Eleanor says, tracing the graceful swoop of Tahani’s shoulders with her eyes before she glances up at her face. “I am climbing you like atreelater.”





	Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aweekofsaturdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/gifts).



> this was written for the prompt "Forehead kiss + Back of hand kiss + Eleanor/Tahani?" this is my first ever go at attempting to write for this fandom so hopefully it wasn't a total and utter disaster!

Even though she has been a resident (if not exactly a proud one) of its sunbaked vistas for seventeen and a half years, there’s one thing Eleanor still doesn’t understand about Arizona.

Namely, why it’s so fucking hot every single day of the goddamn year.

The metal of her junkbox car’s hood is scorching underneath her ass, even through the thick layers of her pants and a denim jacket she stole from Jason six months ago, and there’s sweat trickling down the nape of her neck and pooling at the small of her back. She yanks the starched collar of her button-up away from her throat in an effort to get some air circulating around her torso, but it does absolute fuck all to help.

“Fuck,” she mutters, earning herself a dirty look from a man walking by with a ludicrously oversized camera hanging around his neck, probably on his way back from taking six hundred 'artsy' pictures of his kid in front of the school’s ugly sign. Eleanor sneers back at him before she tugs at the collar again, hoping that the third time will be the charm.

It isn’t.

Really, if she’s being honest with herself, this is partially her own fault; when she told her mother that she was going to bite the bullet and go to prom, her mother had shoplifted no less than six dresses for her, and while each of them was skimpier and more glittery than the last, they all would have provided a decent amount of air flow (and would have led to some truly interesting tan lines). In the end, she’d passed on them and ended up trading Jason a bag full of bootleg Pokémon merchandise (also shoplifted by her mother, helpfully) for the suit he’d worn to his junior high graduation. It’d taken some creative sewing, but after a few hours of fucking around in the home ec lab, she’d ended up with a damn fine suit.

But still, even though she knows that she looks good in the suit (or, rather, _did_ look good, before the sweating started), she’s starting to think that she might actually burst into flames if she doesn’t get to go inside soon.

“Darling, if you think any harder, your head is going to pop clean off.”

Eleanor jumps hard enough for the hood to creak underneath her as she snaps her head up to where Tahani is standing in front of her, staring at her with the tiniest of smiles. She looks utterly gorgeous, too gorgeous for such a shitbag city (for such a shitbag _state_ , actually). Her dark hair is hanging down over the bare line of her shoulders in waves as perfect as the ocean’s, and there’s a tasteful line of pearls circling the base of her long throat. Her strapless dress is remarkably understated, considering some of the outfits Eleanor has seen her wear in the past; the top is black, while the flowing skirt is a swirl of different colors, blues and pinks and purples, like the most beautiful watercolor painting in existence. The skirt reaches all the way to the ground, so Eleanor can’t see what kind of shoes she’s wearing, but based on the fact she has to lean back on her elbows just so they can make eye contact (and she’s sitting on a damn _car_ , for fuck’s sake), they’re probably six-inch wedge heels.

She looks like a fairy tale princess, straight out of a Disney movie.

More importantly, she looks like an outright _smokeshow_.

“Hot _damn_ ,” she says, tracing the graceful swoop of Tahani’s shoulders with her eyes before she glances up at her face. “I am climbing you like a _tree_ later.”

“Charming,” Tahani replies, but her tiny smile grows a little as she extends one hand. Eleanor presses a kiss to the back of Tahani’s hand (and leaves a tiny smudge of pink lipstick behind on her skin) before she slides off the hood.

“Hey, you knew what you were signing up for,” Eleanor replies, grabbing Jason’s jacket and chucking it through the open window and into the backseat. When she turns back around, she nearly bumps into Tahani’s chest. 

“I did,” Tahani says, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Eleanor’s forehead. From anyone else, it would seem utterly condescending, and Eleanor would be ready to throw down, but coming from Tahani, it almost seems _sweet_ , like it’s genuinely the best way she knows to convey affection. “I like your version of charming. It’s very unique.”

Eleanor swallows and tries not to tug at her collar again.

“Why hey, I like you too, hot stuff,” she answers, craning up onto her tiptoes so that she can kiss Tahani’s smooth cheek. “Ready to go show these assholes what a real power couple looks like?”

Tahani’s laugh sounds like the wind chimes that Eleanor’s mother is obsessed with, but unlike the wind chimes (which she plans on setting on fire later in the summer), Eleanor would be perfectly content to listen to that sound for hours on end.

“Yes,” Tahani says, taking Eleanor’s hand and squeezing lightly. “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
